


The Bodyguard

by CaseTurner



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grieving, Military Link, PTSD, Scientist Zelda, Slow Burn, Stalker, laboratory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseTurner/pseuds/CaseTurner
Summary: After losing a close friend in the Middle East, Link returns stateside and a year later finds himself employed by Hylia Industries, the leading mobile phone company. He is assigned as a bodyguard to the owner's daughter Zelda, who is being stalked by an unknown individual. While she makes her disdain for the situation clear, Zelda begins to see that there is more to her silent shadow than she originally thought.





	1. Introductions

“No!” Crash. “Absolutely not!” 

Link blinked in surprise as another loud crash rang against the thick oak door on the other side of the room. 

“I will not! No!”

He pulled his gaze away from the door to look at the receptionist seated at the desk before him. She glanced up from her computer and offered him a soft smile and a nonchalant shrug. He cocked her an eyebrow before looking back at the folder in his hands. 

The assignment was fairly straightforward as jobs went. This would be his ninth bodyguard job since coming back stateside and he was looking forward to it being the potentially longest gig. He needed the steady income and the peace of mind that it would bring. 

At the sound of a soft ring the receptionist picked up her phone with a soft “yes sir?” She placed the phone back in the receiver after a minute. Stepping out from around the desk she motioned to the door. 

“Mr. Smith, if you’ll please follow me. Mr. Hyrule is ready to see you.”

After taking a deep breath he rose from his chair and followed her over to the door. She pushed it open and motioned him inside. 

His military training took over as his eyes instantly preformed a sweep of the room. There was only one other door, which was shut, on the wall to his right. Large floor to ceiling windows lined the left and back walls, giving him a stunning view of the city far below. Aside from the typical office accessories—a desk, chairs, a table, bookshelves, a small liquor cabinet—there were five people in the room, a large bearded older man, a younger man who looked as if he had just eaten something sour, two cops, and a blonde woman in a black slacks and a deep blue blouse. Link quickly pulled his gaze away from her. If looks could start a fire the whole building would be up in flames.

“Thank you, Mipha. We should all set for now,” the large man said as he leaned back against the large desk. 

The small red headed receptionist nodded and stepped back out through the doorway, closing the door after her. 

Link stepped forward and met the big man in the center of the room. “Mr. Hyrule, it is a pleasure to meet you.” They gripped hands tightly. 

“Glad to have you here, Mr. Smith,” he said gruffly. “But honestly I wish you weren’t necessary.”

Link nodded. “I understand, sir. Can you explain the situation to me? The file I received was a little vague.”

One of the cops stepped forward and offered his hand. “I’m Detective Sidon. I’m the one in charge of this case. So I can actually explain it if you’d like, Rhoam.”

The man nodded and moved back to lean against the desk. 

“Don’t bother,” the woman quipped. “Because it’s not going to happen.” Link looked in confusion to find her glaring at him. 

“Zelda, please,” the man said tiredly. 

“No! This is absolutely insane! I’m fine. I don’t need a damn bodyguard. I’m 28 years old! I can protect myself,” she shouted as she pointed at her face, her finger shaking with the anger. “The condo has security. My office has security. My dang driver—that you hired!—is security! Yeah, that's right. I saw the gun in the glovebox. I think that is quite enough!”

“Zelda-"

“I won’t allow it,” she snapped. “I'm sorry, sir,” she said turning to Link as she straightened her pencil skirt, “but you aren't going to be needed. We will send a check with 10% your cost to make up for the inconvenience.”

“No!” Mr. Hyrule snapped. “That is quite enough, Zelda. Now stop acting like a child,” he snarled. “And you are not going anywhere, Mr. Smith.”  
Link stood there silently, unsure of what to do or say, but feeling horribly uncomfortable.

Mr. Hyrule walked around his desk and sat slowly into the large leather chair. Leaning forward he laced his fingers together over a scattering of papers. 

“Mr. Smith, I am hiring you to protect my only daughter, Zelda,” he said with a casual motion to the woman in blue. Link glanced at her and found her arms folded tightly over her chest and her back rigid. She did not meet his gaze. “We have reason to believe she is being stalked by someone with...ill intentions.”

Detective Sidon stepped forward and handed him a thick manila folder. “In there is a copy of the police reports that we have so far,” he said as Link slowly shuffled through the papers. “There have been phone calls to her personal device and work phone, notes left near her residence, and mail sent directly to her.”

Link studied one of pages closely. A note had been left on the front door of her building. There was no fingerprints, no DNA, no leads. _Up 20 and over 4. 6:05. The setting sun. Bare back. Teal pajamas._ Link's brow furrowed as he scanned the testimony of the doorman. No witnesses. Nothing caught on camera. 

“Any leads on the culprit?” As Detective Sidon shook his head Link pressed forward. “No disgruntled employees, angry exes, creepy neighbors?” The detective continued to shake his head. 

“Ex boyfriend has had multiple alibis and employees and neighbors have been cleared. The problem is that 85% of stalkers are known by the victim. But Miss. Hyrule here is a fairly public figure with her father’s company, so the field of options is quite large. However, we are not without any information. We do believe all instances are one man,” Sidon explained. “But since we have no strong leads we are basically stuck waiting until he makes another move.” He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. Link thought he looked tired and a bit defeated. 

“Which is why we need you,” Rhoam explained. “Until this maniac is caught I need to know my little girl is safe and protected.”

“Your little girl will be fine on her own,” she sneered. “A little note can't hurt me.”

“They always start small, but it rarely stays that way, ma’am,” Sidon said softly. 

Mr. Hyrule pushed his seat away the desk and leaned back in his chair. “Zelda, this is not open for debate any longer. You will take Mr. Smith's protection or I'm closing the lab.”

Zelda gasped as if she'd been slapped. “You can't do that! That is MY lab.”

“No, it is my lab, which I allow you to run. Hylia Industries owns Sheikah Laboratory and everything inside. Refuse today and the lab will be shut down permanently.”

She surged forward and slapped her hands onto the front of the desk. “You can’t! Billions of people are counting on our research. I am trying to save lives!” 

“And I am trying to save yours.” The reply was soft but Link could hear the hard edge. “Choose.”

Zelda glared at him across the expansive desk before she huffed and stepped back. She pushed her blonde hair back behind her ears. “You already know the answer,” she grumbled. “You win.”

“It was never about winning. I just want you to be safe, dear. Hopefully Detective Sidon will solve this quickly and we can go back to normal.” 

Link watched as Zelda’s shoulders slumped forward and her expression dimmed. The fire that had been her eyes was extinguished, leaving dull unfocused blue irises.

“Mr. Smith?”

He snapped his attention back to Mr. Hyrule. “Yes, sir?”

“You will be with her everyday of the week at all hours, except for Sunday during the day when she comes to my house. It is tradition. That will be your free day for errands and relaxation. Since you will need to guard her at night, we will have a cot set up for you at the lab. The security is higher there than at her apartment. The details will be given to you by Mipha on your way out. But how does all that sound?”

“Reasonable, sir,” he replied.

“Suffocating,” Zelda muttered not very quietly. Turns out not all the fire was gone.

Mr. Hyrule ignored her and picked up his phone. He said a soft word into it before hanging up.

Mipha stepped into the room a moment later with a small stack of papers. She moved to the side table and began laying them out in small portions.

“We’ll just need you to sign a few documents to get the contract in place and to get your banking information so we can make sure you get paid, Mr. Smith.” She handed him a pen and walked him through the different forms. Signing here. Initialling there. Another signature here and there. “And done!” she smiled. “Nice and easy.” She picked up another folder and handed it to him.

“Thank you, Mipha,” Mr. Hyrule said as he stood up from his desk. “If you have any questions, Mr. Smith, do not hesitate to call. All of our contact information is in that folder, as well as all the details of the assignment.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Zelda scoffed and without another word walked out of the room. Mr. Hyrule rolled his eyes and shook his head. He motioned at the door.

Link bade them a quick farewell before stepping out of the office after the woman. He found her tapping her right high heeled shoe against the marble floor in front of the elevator. The down button flashed lightly. Link stepped up behind her and waited silently. She did not turn to look at him or say anything. They just stood in silence, waiting. 

As the doors opened with a loud ding they stepped inside. Zelda immediately took up position in one of the corners. Still silent. 

Link stepped up to the control panel. “Floor one, ma’am?”

“Well, we can’t exactly go up can we?” She snipped. 

Link nodded and pushed the button for the lobby. This was going to be fun he thought as he stepped back. 

They made it down ten floors before she rounded on him. 

“Listen here, Mr. Smith. I did not ask for this.”

Clearly, he thought, but kept his expression still. 

“You have been hired by my father and not me, but I have my own rules, which I expect to be followed or I will make your life a living hell,” she threatened. 

He nodded in understanding. 

“Keep your distance. I am not giving up one creepy stalker for another. Do not talk. Trust me when I say I do not want your opinions. And in my lab, you will keep your hands to yourself. Do we have an understanding?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said curtly. 

She eyed him with a hard look before nodding. “Good.”

The elevator slid to a stand still and the doors slid open. Zelda swept out of the elevator and strode across the lobby, Link on her heels. She led him to a black sedan on the curb, where a driver was waiting to open the door. She slid into the back, while he moved around to the front passenger seat. 

At the first red light, the driver turned and held a hand out to Link. “Pleasure to meet you. They warned me you’d be starting today. Name’s Bert Beedle.”

Link took his hand with a smile. “Link Smith.”

“Pleasure. Let me know if you need anything.”

Link nodded and silently watched the rest of their route to her condo’s building, taking in each turn and counting the number of blocks between them. He wanted to memorize the route since he was not horribly familiar with this side of the city. 

Beedle pulled up the curb and cut the engine. “Better hurry. She doesn’t tend to dawdle.”

Link looked out and found her already on the sidewalk. He quickly exited the car and stepped up behind her. 

The doorman greeted her with a big smile. He was a beast of a man with a thick brown beard and standing at least a head taller than Link and three times his width.

“Miss. Hyrule! Welcome home,” his deep voice boomed. 

“Hello, Daruk,” she said warmly. “I’d like to introduce you to my new shadow and bodyguard. Mr. Smith, this is Daruk, our building’s head doorman. He is also part of the security team. If you have any questions about the building you’ll want to talk to him.”

Link stepped forward and shook the man’s hand, praying he did not crush him. 

“Welcome, Mr. Smith! Look forward to seeing you around here. We want nothing but the best for Miss. Hyrule.”

Zelda laughed and patted his arm as she walked through the open door. 

Their second elevator ride contained no threats and no sound at all except for the small ding that rang out with each floor they passed. They finally stepped out onto floor 20 and Zelda led him down the hall to the last room on the left. 

She quickly unlocked the door and gasped in surprise as LInk pushed her to the side lightly and slid into the room before her. 

“Excuse you, Mr. Smith!” 

Zelda stomped after him, but he just brushed past her as he quietly swept from room to room, opening each closet door and checking around the large pieces of furniture. 

The apartment was fairly simple for a woman of her background. The front door opened into a small entryway lined with shoes and small coat hook. A few steps in the room opened into a large open area with the kitchen to the left, a small table to the right and a simple living room straight ahead. Past the table was a small hallway that led to two rooms, one was set up as a bedroom and another as an office, and a bathroom.

Link checked each room thoroughly before he stepped back into the main living area and stated “Clear!” 

“Yes, clearly,” Zelda snapped. “Now if you don’t mind, please step outside,” she said through gritted teeth. “You can guard the door from that side.”

Link nodded and stepped out of the condo. He felt the air rush past him as the door slammed shut behind him. 

He stepped to the side and quietly took a strong stance; feet shoulder width apart, left hand clasping the right wrist behind his back, back straight, eyes forward. He felt his muscles relax into the familiar pose. 

_“Attention!”_

_The men scrambled off of their bunks, leaving cards and pillows behind in a mess as they snapped into position._

_“At 0500 I want all of you lined up and ready to move out at a moment’s notice.”_

_“Sir, yes, sir!” Link chanted with the rest of the men._

_He kept his head held high as the commander walked up and down the aisle shouting continuous orders. After a month of training drills they were finally moving out for a new mission. A local militant group they had been searching for had moved against a village 60 miles to the north. They were going to stop them and save the women they had kidnapped._

_“Finally!” Mido cheered as the commander stepped out of the tent. “No more sweeping sand out of this god damn tent every ten minutes!”_

_“Now you’ll just be shaking it out of every stitch of clothing!” Link laughed._

_“As long as we’re actually doing something, I don’t care!” He said as he aimed a punch at his shoulder. Link easily dodged it and grabbed the man’s hand, twisting it up behind his back. Mido laughed as Link pushed him forward. He wrenched out his grip and they grappled for a new hold before falling to the floor in a pile of laughter._

Link shook his head and glanced down the hallway as the elevator dinged in and couple stepped out into the hallway. They stopped to stare at him for a moment before they disappeared through one of the doors. 

He sighed deeply and settled in for a long night.


	2. The Laboratory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's important I warn you guys that this whole story is just pure fun for me. I'm not editing very deeply and I know basically nothing about the military or science really. So don't go looking for facts (well the stats about cancer are real), but everything else: I'm making it up as I go!

Zelda shoved the everything bagel between her teeth, freeing her hands to tuck her white button-up blouse into her black pencil skirt. She twisted around awkwardly, eyeing her backside to make sure the shirt was fully tucked away. She pulled the bagel from her mouth and grabbed her gold travel mug of coffee off the kitchen island. In black script on the side of the mug it read “Trust me. I'm a scientist.” Her best friend Malon had given it to her for her birthday last year. She'd never admit it to Malon but she loved that mug. 

Hopping from foot to foot, careful not to spill her coffee, she wiggled her feet into her black flats. Placing the bagel back in her mouth she grabbed her messenger bag and tossed it over her shoulder.

She sighed at the empty hook next to the front door before glancing around the entryway. “Shit. Where are is that damn card?” Back in her mouth the bagel went. One handed she dug into yesterday's jacket, cursing as the first pocket presented empty. But with luck rhe second pocket proved fruitful and with a bagel-muffled victory cheer she pulled her Shiekah Laboratory ID card out. She tossed it in her bag. 

Finally ready she opened the door and jumped in surprise when she found Mr. Smith waiting quietly in hallway, staring at her. She quickly pulled the bagel of her mouth. 

“Jesus,” she muttered as she tried to still her rapidly beating heart. When the man said nothing she rolled her eyes and set off down the hall. If he wasn't going to say anything then neither was she. 

As he stepped into the elevator behind her she couldn't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes. He must have stayed by her door all night. She thought back to her father's instructions and realized that his time to sleep was while she was at the labs. 

She tried to imagine what he did to occupy himself as he stood in the hallway all night, but all she could do was picture him staring blankly at the opposite wall, cold and silent. 

It wasn't long before the elevator slowed to a stop and deposited the pair into the building's lobby. She said a quick goodbye to Daruk as she stepped out into the morning sun.

Beedle was already waiting for her with the door to the car open, just like every morning since the stalking had begun. Her father had insisted she have a driver now. It was too easy to grab someone off the street, he had told her. When she tried to tell him she could Uber, he had only quietly starred her down until she acquiesced. 

While she missed walking in the early morning sun, she did enjoy the peace of the car ride. It was a time when she could relax and think about the day ahead of her. She could plan out her schedule or meditate on any problems. That was much better than shouldering her way down the busy city sidewalks. Plus, it smelled immensely better in the car. She chewed contentedly on her bagel as she leaned into the leather seat with an appreciative sigh.

The commute was only ten minutes long and they quickly pulled up to gate of the laboratory. Beedle flashed his badge to the security guard and the gate swung open. They drove down the short driveway before stopping at the front door. 

Zelda stepped out of the car before Beedle could get around to open her door. Everyday he raced around the car, trying and insisting he could get it for her, but she always waved him off. She was quite capable of opening a car door for herself.

With Mr. Smith trailing just a few steps behind her, she entered the main lobby of the laboratory. On a typical day she would walk right up to the scanners and swipe her card, but she needed to get her shadow an ID card as well. 

She led him to the main security desk. 

“Good morning, Impa,” she greeted cheerfully. 

The older woman looked up from the security feeds. “Good morning, Dr. Hyrule. How can I help you today?” 

“I have officially employed a bodyguard.” Motioning to the man behind her, “This is Mr. Smirh. He will need his own security ID and clearance up to the Level 7."

Impa nodded and began to rummage through a drawer in the desk. “Ah, yes. Your father's assistant called yesterday to warn us of his arrival.” She pulled out a small manila packet. Placing it on the desk before them she patted it and said, “In here you'll find his badge, a map of the labs, phone numbers, and a list of security procedures for the building. Mr. Smith, please let us know if you need anything else from us. The number to my direct line is in there as well.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Mr. Smith said as he scooped up the packet.

“Thank you, Impa,” Zelda said sweetly. She turned to head over the scanners. Mr. Smith followed her lead and scanned his ID over the flashing green light. The small gate lifted and he stepped through after her. 

She led him to a set of elevators and they quietly rode to the seventh floor. She led him down a series of hallways and at a door with nameplate “Research Lab #710 - Dr. Zelda Hyrule & Asst. Malon Loncar” she scanned her ID card again, leading him into a large room.

This was her personal laboratory. With her assistant Malon she spent almost all of her time in this room. It felt like a second home to her. 

She set her bag on one of the open workstations and began pulling out her laptop, her notebook, and her favorite ballpoint pen. She glanced up to find Mr. Smith standing rigidly next to the door. 

Sighing she motioned for him to come over. “This is my lab where I work with my assistant Malon. First and foremost you will touch nothing. And I mean nothing,” she threatened, meeting his unwavering gaze steadily. His blue eyes stared back at her with no hint of emotion. Again she noticed the deep bags under them.

She cleared her throat and moved away, pointing at various items around the room.

“Malon and I are studying the properties of the flower _tacet imperatrix_ , known more commonly as the Silent Princess,” she stated as she led him to a table along the backside of the room. The table was lined with small UV lit greenhouses. Within each box was a series of flowers ranging from full bloom to withered and dying. Some of were planted in dirt while others where suspended in water. Zelda watched closely as he leaned in close to one of the displays. She knew they were a sight to behold. Most people had never heard of the Silent Princess, let alone seen one.

Each plant grew two sets of flowers from one stem, which split halfway up the stalk at an intersection of leaves that fanned out in a perfect circle. But the most beautiful part of the whole plant was the petals. Each flower grew five petals with a vibrant blue interior that was edged in pure white. Between each petal a bright green leaf stuck out with just a slight downward curl. In the center of the flowers a series of stamens stuck out tipped with blue anthers. And at the center of it all was a yellow stigma as bright as the sun. They were beautiful. At least she thought so. They were her favorites since she had first laid eyes on them. 

“We believe the Silent Princess may contain antibodies that can fight off all cancer cells. The indigenous people in the flower’s native country have used the flower’s supposed medicinal traits for centuries. Malon and I are attempting to isolate these antibodies in the hopes that we can clone or reproduce them since our luck with growing the flowers here as been...a bit of a failure,” she sighed in frustration.

Mr. Smith leaned back. “Where are they from?”

“Russia. Specifically the Baikal-Lena Nature Reserve in the Kachugsky District in southern Serbia. So if we could figure out how to grow them or at least keep them alive here then it would save us a lot of time and a lot of resources.”

Mr. Smith nodded but said nothing else. Zelda watched him for a moment before turning away from the flowers. “So, your cot should be over here,” she said as she led him through the lab to the far corner where a small cot was set up against the wall. It had plain white sheets and a small pillow. Next to the bed was a short plastic table—she supposed it was meant to be an end table. Her father had really outdone himself, she thought as she rolled her eyes. 

She was, however, surprised to find a new hook in the wall by the bed. It was holding up a full garment bag. And below it on the floor was small black duffel. 

Link stepped and open the garment bag to reveal a clean suit, matching the one he was wearing. 

Smart, she thought, knowing that Mipha was surely behind this. She herself hadn’t considered how Mr. Smith would change if he never went back to his apartment during the week. 

“There are bathrooms with showers just down the hall,” she said as he zipped the bag closed. He nodded silently. 

She glanced around the room, unsure of what to do or say. “Well, I guess I’m going to get to work. Let me know if you need anything and please do not touch anything!”

He nodded and sat down on the cot. 

Zelda shook her head trying to clear her mind as she stepped up to her work station. She needed to concentrate on her work, not on the man who was removing his shoes and jacket in the far corner of the room. She couldn’t stop herself from glancing up as he slid underneath the sheets. 

She set up her work quietly, taking care not to bang the cabinets shut when she was done or clang the beakers together. As she settled into her normal rhythm she all but forgot about the sleeping man. All of her focus was on the task before her. Grind the dried petal. Add a bit of the powder to mixture. Place test tube in the centrifuge. Place drop on the slide. Put slide in microscope. Observe. Take notes. Sigh in frustration. Adjust. Repeat.

Everything they attempted failed, over and over. And yet the natives of the nature reserve had been free from the effects of cancer for centuries. The only thing that was specifically unique to the area was the _tacet imperatrix_. Zelda knew, deep down in core, that this flower was the answer. They just hadn’t figured out how. 

She wished they could just grow billions of the flowers and have people add them to their diet, but for a reason they had not yet discovered the flower only grew in the nature reserve. She had tried hundreds of different variations to get the flower to grow in the lab. Lots of light. No light. High PH soil. Low PH. Lots of water. Filtered water. Planted. Hydroponics. But no plant had lasted longer than a week in their care. 

Everytime she yelled. She ranted. Sometimes she threw things. But everytime, she eventually settled and got back to work. It had to work. It had to. 

The CDC has estimated that for this year 609,640 will die from cancer in the U.S. alone and in 2017 it is believed that $147.3 billion were spent on cancer care.

Too many people were counting on her to figure this out. Too many had lost loved ones already. 

“Good morning, Zelda!”

Zelda nearly shot of her chair, the beaker’s mixture sloshing over the sides and spilling all over her desk and her gloved hand.

“Jesus, Malon!” She hissed in a whisper. “You scared me!”

Malon giggled as she hung up her coat. “Why are we whispering?” She whispered back with a grin. 

Zelda moved to grab a towel to clean up the mess the girl had caused. She motioned with flip of her hand to the corner where Mr. Smith still dozed. 

Malon glanced around the workstation and her eyebrows shot up. “Who is that?” She asked in excitement, thankfully continuing to keep her voice low. 

“That is my new bodyguard,” Zelda told her with an eye roll. 

“Ooh. Sign me up next,” she giggled, ogling the sleeping man. “He is cute.”

“Oh, shush,” Zelda groaned. “I didn't really get a say in his employment. Father threatened to shut down the lab unless I agreed.”

“No!”

“Oh, yes.” 

“That’s messed up.”

“Trust me, I know. So Mr. Smith will be following me everywhere until we can get this...situation sorted out.”

Malon gave her a soft smile. “I know you don't like it, but I'm glad that this means you'll be safe. I've been so worried.”

“I know, Mal. Hopefully it will be over soon. Now hand me those notes behind you.”

\-----

“Shit, where did I put those darn scissors?” Malon banged open drawer after drawer, all of their contents shifting with the harsh disturbance. Zelda watched as all of her careful organization was ruined in the girl’s rampage.

“Mal, please be careful.”

“But I saw them just yesterday, I swear,” she growled in annoyance as she continued to make a mess of her office. One drawer she stuck her hand in to rummage around, causing objects to shift irrevocably. Zelda’s could feel her nerves shaking as they were ready to snap.

“Maybe I can help,” Mr. Smith offered as he stepped up their table. Zelda hadn’t even been aware that he was awake. It was almost 4 o'clock in afternoon and he had slept the whole day through. They had tried to be quiet at first but it seemed that nothing would wake him they had carried on as they usually did. 

Mr. Smith now stood next to Malon as he bent over and pulled up the right leg of his slacks. He dug his fingers into the side of his black dress socks and pulled out a large pocket knife. With quick fingers he flipped the knife open to reveal a very sharp blade. 

He gave the blade a little toss and easily caught it by the blade. With great care he handed the hilt to Malon. “Will this work?”

Malon glanced from the knife to him. Zelda caught a subtle blushing rising on her cheeks. “Oh, um, yes. I think that’ll work. Thank you,” she stammered. 

She took the knife slowly and turned to the troublesome packaging in front of her. The knife easily cut through the plastic. She carefully tucked the blade away Nd handed it back to him. 

“Thank you. Mr…”

“Smith. But please call be Link,” he said as he extended his hand. 

Zelda caught Malons blush again as she took his hand.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Smith. My name is Malon. I’m Zelda’s lab assistant.”

“Pleasure is all mine,” he said with a smile.

“Mr. Smith, I would like to leave soon so if want to clean up I recommend you do it now,” Zelda told him, interrupting their little moment. 

Malon hastily let go of his hand and turned back to her work. Link nodded and grabbed his duffel before stepping out of the lab.

“Kill joy,” Malon muttered under her breath.

“Flirt,” she shot back lightly.


End file.
